


Exilé

by CarmillaSheridan



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaSheridan/pseuds/CarmillaSheridan
Summary: Loin de Paris, Martin ne peut qu'observer celui qu'il aime séduire et s'amuser sans pouvoir intervenir. C'était sans compter sur une vieille connaissance qui vient lui apporter un de la joie de vivre et changer les choses. Pour le meilleur?





	1. Tristesse et nouvelle arrivée

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à mon Chaton, Océ et Mel pour leur soutien. 
> 
> Bien évidemment, tout ceci n'est que pure invention, je ne prétends pas connaître la véracité des évèvements.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous. ;)

Martin regarda le générique de l'émission défiler, le cœur lourd. Clément passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules. Il savait à quel point le jeune homme pouvait ressentir cruellement la distance qui les séparaient de leurs collègues et amis en France. Il était impossible pour eux de ne pas se sentir exclus et mis à l'écart. C'était encore pire pour Martin qui devait inlassablement regarder son patron, l'homme qu'il admirait et qu'il aimait (il se l'était finalement admis à lui-même, la distance a du bon pour vous faire voir en face les vérités que vous préféreriez cacher) flirter éhontément avec les invités et parfois même les chroniqueurs, Vincent en tête. Et à chaque fois le trou dans son cœur se faisait un peu plus béant. Comme Yann avait l'air heureux, comme il avait l'air de ne pas lui manquer ! Ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre officiellement, pourtant Martin avait l'impression qu'ils étaient tout. Mais la distance a la curieuse habitude de brouiller les cœurs et si celui du jeune reporter était resté intact, ce n'était apparemment pas le cas de celui qu'il attendait sagement. Clément le consolait toujours comme il pouvait, en lui disant que cela n'engageait pas à mal et que c'était du flirt innocent et léger. Sauf que l'envoyé spécial ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui rétorquer qu'ils n'en savaient rien, que cela pouvait mener à des choses beaucoup plus concrètes sans qu'ils soient au courant, là où ils étaient. Alors Martin souffrait en silence, profitant des duplex et des longues conversations avec Yann, professionnelles ou privées. Elles étaient nombreuses. Yann flirtait peut-être beaucoup mais Martin pouvait se targuer d'avoir la majorité de son temps. Cela aurait dû le rassurer mais les œillades enjôleuses et les mordillements de lèvres suggestifs faisaient disparaître le reste. 

Il aurait dû être content d'être là, mais il se sentait exclu, seul et malheureux. C'était ce qu'il était en train de se dire alors qu'il attendait pour son duplex, cigarette aux lèvres, entendant Yann et les chroniqueurs rire dans son oreillette. Il se sentait fantôme parmi eux, inexistant. Ils l'ignoraient royalement et ça faisait un mal de chien. C'est à ce moment qu'il reconnût l'épaisse chevelure bouclée qui passa devant lui.   
« Maxime ? » Son ancien collègue se retourna vers lui et ses yeux émeraudes s'éclairèrent. Martin ne put retenir le cri de joie qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Il adorait son ancien collègue et s'ils se donnaient encore des nouvelles de temps en temps, la vie les avait malheureusement éloigné. Ils se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre et Maxime dans son exubérance habituelle poussa des cris joyeux en revoyant Martin et en faisant la connaissance de Clément. Leur agitation attira aussitôt l'attention de l'équipe française et Martin entendit la voix de Yann dans son oreillette. Sans y réfléchir, il la retira de son oreille. Il avait trop envie de discuter avec celui qui fut l'un de ses plus proches amis. Il le présenta à Clément dans un joyeux bazar ( ils parlaient tous en même temps) et il se sentit soudainement heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Maxime avait cet effet sur les gens, il était un rayon de soleil. Il ne se sentait plus fantôme à présent, il venait de faire son retour parmi les vivants. 

De l'autre côté de l'océan, l'équipe assistait bouche bée aux retrouvailles agitées et joyeuses de Martin et Maxime. L’exubérance de l'envoyé spécial avait surpris tout le monde, lui qui était si posé et calme d'habitude, freiné par sa timidité. Son cri de joie avait résonné dans le studio et stoppé toutes les conversations. Maxime et lui ne cessaient de se prendre dans les bras et d'éclater de rire. Ils restèrent interdits en voyant Martin retirer son oreillette afin de se concentrer sur le nouvel arrivant. Le son était coupé, ils n'avaient plus que l'image. Tous regardaient discrètement Yann, qui fixait l'écran, la mâchoire serrée et rageuse. Clément vint remettre l'oreillette de Martin, lui indiquant à l'occasion que le direct allait bientôt commencer. La voix des deux hommes emplit de nouveau le studio. 

« Mais du coup, tu es là pour longtemps ? » demandait Martin.  
« Au moins deux semaines je pense. Jusqu'aux grosses manifs. Et toi ? »  
« Jusqu'à ma mort je crois. » Ils éclatèrent de rire.   
« Nan mais tu connais plus tes voisins américains que français en fait. » Ils rirent à nouveau, sans se douter des regards qui les scrutaient outre Atlantique.  
« C'est ça. Tu dors où du coup ? »  
« Arg c'est le problème, je cherche depuis tout à l'heure, tous les hôtels sont complets. »  
« Bah reste avec nous, on a de la place, pas vrai Clem ? »  
Ils n'entendirent pas la réponse de Clément mais au sourire de Maxime, elle devait être enthousiaste.

« Martin, on est bientôt en direct, je te signale. » La voix du présentateur tonna dans l'oreillette du jeune homme. Il sursauta.   
« Oh, excuse-moi je t'avais oublié. » Il ne vit pas le regard noir du plus vieux se fixer sur la main que Maxime posa sur son épaule.   
« Je t'attends là-bas. » Martin lui fit son plus beau sourire. Il rayonnait. Et de l'autre côté de l'océan, Yann commençait à expérimenter les sentiments qui accablaient tant Martin avant que son ami n'arrive. 

 

Les deux jours qui suivirent étaient off pour Martin et il se sentit revivre à les passer avec Clément et Maxime. Loin de se sentir exclus et d'avoir l'impression de manquer plein de choses, ils passèrent deux jours entre fous rires et sorties, à se créer des souvenirs à eux plutôt que de vivre par procuration ceux de l'équipe à Paris. Que ce soit dans les bars ou tous les trois sur le canapé de leur appartement, les heures passaient comme des secondes. Martin se confia sur Yann, ses sentiments et la peine qu'il avait à le voir flirter comme ça avec les autres alors que lui était si loin. 

« Mais vous n'avez jamais concrétisés ? Demanda Maxime, surpris. « J'étais persuadé que ça allait arriver très vite. C'était tellement évident que vous aviez envie de vous sauter dessus. »   
« Ils ne font jamais rien. Martin est jaloux mais Yann l'est mille fois plus. Il a pas apprécié ça. » Le JRI désigna les genoux des deux autres hommes qui se frôlaient sur le canapé. Maxime et Martin e regardèrent.   
« On me l'a dit. Il paraît qu'il était furax pendant les pauses. Il l'ont entendu parler à Laurent après. Demander ce que tu faisais là, et depuis quand vous étiez aussi proches Martin et toi. »  
Le portable de Martin s'alluma. Quand on parlait du loup..   
« Il appelle encore plus qu'avant » rajouta le cameraman tandis que le reporter s'éloignait pour répondre. Le jeune homme ne vit pas les yeux pétillants de malice et détermination de son ami humoriste le suivre hors de la pièce. 

 

Yann rentra dans la salle de réunion, le lundi matin, les traits tirés et la mine énervée. Il avait eu du mal à joindre Martin tout le week-end. Le peu de fois où il avait réussi à lui parler, il lui avait paru distant, distrait et leurs conversations avaient été rapidement écourtées par ses soins.   
Théodore, Laurent et Martha l'attendaient. Ils débriefèrent rapidement, jusqu'à ce que Yann décide d'appeler Martin sur Skype afin de parler du reportage qu'il leur avait envoyé. Ils le trouvèrent dans la cuisine peu éclairée, fatigué mais l'air heureux. Il ne semblait pas en proie au stress qui l'accompagnait toujours, il semblait différent, plus épanoui. Yann vit l'ombre de Clément passer qui les salua. Martin allait leur expliquer la teneur de leur journée quand une voix masculine l'interrompit.

« Martin, tu peux venir s'il te plaît, je suis sous la douche. »   
Un grand silence se fit dans la salle de rédaction. Tous les regards se tournaient vers Yann qui essayait de rester impassible, alors qu'il fulminait intérieurement. Martin les abandonna rapidement et demanda à Clément de prendre la suite. Le JRI continua ses explications mais Yann n'y tenant plus, l'interrompit.  
« C'était qui Clément ? »  
« C'était Max. Il est sous la douche là, il devait avoir besoin de quelque chose. En plus il est dans la salle de bains de leur chambre, c'était plus simple que ce soit Martin qui lui amène. »   
« Leur chambre ? Ils dorment ensemble Clément ? »  
Quelque chose dans la voix de son patron fit hésiter le JRI.   
« Heuu oui, mais le lit est grand.. Et c'était plus pratique. C'est Martin qui a proposé. » Il réalisa trop tard l'énorme bourde qu'il venait de commettre. Laurent avait l'air catastrophé et les yeux de Yann étaient passés de la mer calme à la tempête. Des éclats de rire retentirent Martin et Maxime et firent leur apparition dans le champs de la caméra. Clément en profita pour filer, sentant l'orage arriver.   
Martin se rassit, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants. Yann sentit son cœur se serrer en le voyant aussi heureux loin de lui. Avant que Martin n'ait eu le temps de reprendre leur discussion, Maxime apparut derrière lui et se pencha de telle façon que leurs têtes se collèrent l'une contre l'autre. A part la serviette qui lui encerclait la taille, il semblait être nu. Yann sentit la colère monter et il répondit au salut joyeux de l'autre de la façon la plus froide possible. Ce qui ne sembla pas gêner l'humoriste outre mesure puisque toute son attention se concentrait sur le jeune reporter à ses côtés. 

« Mais va donc mettre des vêtements ! » le taquinait Martin, qui semblait avoir totalement oublié Yann et les autres.  
« C'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir ! » fanfaronna Maxime. L'envoyé spécial éclata de rire, ignorant que ce son transperçait le cœur de Yann, déjà meurtri parce qu'il venait d'entendre et les images qui défilaient dans son cerveau.  
« T'étais même très content de m'aider à les enlever. » continuait Maxime, une nuance de provocation dans la voix.  
« Mais oui c'est ça. Et d'abord qui met sa serviette autour des hanches comme ça ? Tu t'es pris pour un acteur américain ? »  
« Non, seulement pour un beau gosse. T'as jamais vu de beaux gosses Martin ? »  
« Jamais des comme toi. » lui répliqua le reporter avec un sourire amusé.   
Maxime lui fit un clin d'oeil.  
« Puisque ma serviette te dérange tant que ça.. » et en grand geste théâtral, il la fit tomber à ses pieds. « Admire, Martin. »  
L'envoyé spécial explosa de rire et tourna sa tête de l'autre côté. 

« ça va, on ne vous dérange pas ? » La voix de Yann cinglante, vient momentanément refroidir l'hilarité du jeune homme. Ses doigts avaient agrippé le rebord de la table et il peinait à ne pas perdre son calme et à hurler à Maxime de rester loin de son reporter.   
Martin tenta de calmer son hilarité.

« Excusez-le, il est totalement taré. Je te signale qu'ils peuvent te voir Maxime. »   
« Et bah justement, ça leur fait du bien de voir un beau gosse. Enfin avec toi, ça fait deux Martin. » termina-t-il avec une voix enjôleuse en faisant glisser sa main sur la joue du jeune homme dans un geste terriblement intime. Martin se sentit rougir sous le compliment, et baissa les yeux.   
Yann se sentit terriblement impuissant et préféra quitter la pièce. Il ne sentit pas le regard de reporter le suivre depuis l'écran. 

Les jours suivants furent un enfer pour Yann. Sous l'impulsion de Maxime, Martin se mit à alimenter son compte Instagram, et Clément créa le sien. Sous les yeux du présentateur, la complicité de plus en plus tactile entre Maxime et Martin ne cessait de s'afficher. Les photos du JRI étaient les pires : photos en soirée, discussions animées et intimes, moments d'amusements en tournage, rien n'échappait au cameraman. Ses commentaires n'étaient pas mieux : « Mon Dieu, mais qu'on les marie ces deux-là, ils me rendent dingues. » Les deux concernés étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en plein fou rire.   
Martin aussi n'avait de cesse d'afficher leur nouvelle amitié. Les deux hommes ne cessaient de s'adresser des vannes amicales et des compliments débordants par messages interposés.   
Ces photos faisaient souffrir Yann atrocement. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les guetter. Une obsession malsaine. Voir les deux hommes si proches, si intimes lui était insupportable. Le pire c'est que sa relation avec Martin s'en ressentait. Ils s'appelaient toujours autant mais ils ne cessaient de s'accrocher. Yann ne cessait de provoquer Martin, de lui envoyer des piques et ils finissaient souvent par raccrocher, fâchés. Après cela, la chasse aux photos recommençait pour le présentateur et la boucle de souffrance reprenait inlassablement. 

 

Martin souffrait aussi. Après une énième discussion animée avec Yann. Il soupira et sortit une cigarette. Maxime le rejoint, après s'être extirpé du pub dans lequel ils passaient leur soirée.   
« Il a encore fait sa crise, c'est ça ? » demanda-il devant la mine défaite du reporter.   
« Oui » répondit Martin en soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi notre relation s'est autant dégradée. Il n'arrête pas de me reprocher d'être moins pro, moins présent. Mais eux font plein de choses là-bas, des émissions spéciales, des soirées.. Je les vois être tous ensemble . Moi je suis seul ici avec Clément et quand j'arrive à faire autre chose, à m'amuser de mon côté, on me le reproche. »  
« Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça le problème, Tintin. Le problème, c'est que tu t'amuses avec moi. Un autre homme. C'est ça qui dérange Yann. »  
« Mais lui passe son temps à faire des yeux doux à tout le monde. T'as vu comment il est avec Vincent ? Avec ses invités ? Et il me reproche de passer du temps avec toi ? »  
« Bon pour être honnête, tu n'as rien à craindre de Vincent je pense. Ils sont juste amis. »  
« Il passe son temps à le taquiner. Avant, il ne faisait ça qu'avec moi. » Il alluma une nouvelle cigarette, tout en essayant de garder la douleur et l'amertume hors de sa voix. « Personne n'est irremplaçable après tout. Et surtout pas moi apparemment.» 

Maxime ne répondit pas. Il se rappelait bien la relation qui unissait Martin et Yann à l'époque où il travaillait encore avec eux. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la relation entre le présentateur et Vincent. Il n'y avait aucune tension sexuelle entre eux. Entre Yann et le reporter en revanche.. Elle épaississait l'air autour d'eux constamment. Ils pouvaient discuter normalement et soudain, le silence se faisait entre eux, lourd et chargé de sous-entendus, puis ils ne cessaient de se regarder et de se dérober. Yann était possessif aussi, inquisiteur, il cherchait toujours à connaître les relations que nouait le reporter avec les autres, à savoir qui il voyait, si quelqu'un l'attirait. Il accaparait toujours le jeune homme, le gardant à ses côtés. Tout le monde savait que Martin avait une place à part, personne ne la contestait car ils aimaient tous l'adorable journaliste. Un nombre incalculable de fois, Maxime avait vu certaines personnes tenter de se rapprocher de Martin. A chaque fois, elles avaient affronté la colère froide du patron, les regards assassins et les paroles de glace. Aux yeux de tous, le jeune homme était intouchable. Sauf que pour Yann aussi, il était intouchable apparemment. Il avait fait le vide autour de lui mais il refusait de le combler, lui préférant des flirts inutiles. Maxime trouvait la situation injuste et il comptait bien aider son ami à y remédier. La seule arme qu'il avait à se disposition, la jalousie et l'impuissance du présentateur. Il devait être fou de voir Martin se rapprocher autant de quelqu'un sans pouvoir intervenir. Ce serait son avantage.

L'occasion se présenta bientôt. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que Martin et Clément ne rentrent en France, Maxime aussi. Il trouva l'occasion parfaite lors d'une manifestation organisée par les associations LGBT à Orlando pour contrer certaines mesures prises par Donald Trump et mettant en péril leur communauté. Martin avait décidé de couvrir cette marche et devait faire un duplex en direct. Avant que l'émission ne commence, Maxime l'entendit parler avec Yann. Il était toujours surpris par la tendresse qui ressortait dans sa voix quand il parlait à son patron. Pas en public, mais là dans l'intimité de leur oreillette, son ton se faisait plus doux et celui de Yann également. Maxime eut une brève hésitation, il était encore temps de reculer. Mais s'il ne faisait rien, ils resteraient toujours ainsi, à se tourner autour sans bouger d'un pouce. Il fallait employer la manière forte avec eux. Il entendit l'air se rafraîchir à distance quand Yann comprit qu'il était là aussi, caché dans l'ombre. Il lui dit bonjour gaiement sans se soucier de l'amertume de la réponse. Il ne pouvait pas voir le présentateur mais il connaissait par cœur l'expression qu'il devait avoir sur le visage. Il l'avait vu l'arborer maintes fois quand on s'approchait trop près de Martin. Il laissa sa main traîner sur l'épaule du jeune reporter, comme il avait vu Yann le faire tant de fois. Il l'entendit grincer des dents à travers l'oreillette. Il fixa la caméra avec un sourire narquois, plein de défi. Son plan avait commencé. 

Martin commença son duplex et lança son reportage. Maxime avait demandé à Clément de lui préparer une oreillette pour que tout le monde (et surtout Yann) puisse l'entendre. Le reportage se termina, le présentateur et le reporter échangèrent quelques blagues et Martin s'apprêta à rendre l'antenne. Il venait de commenter l'ambiance festive de cette parade quand Maxime sauta devant la caméra à ses côtés, saluant Yann et les téléspectateurs. Il entendit les applaudissements enthousiastes du public à son apparition. Ne pouvant faire autrement, Yann engagea la conversation et Maxime en prit rapidement le contrôle. Il déclara qu'il était aussi là pour couvrir la marche, car il fallait montrer aux gens que l'amour était plus fort que les intolérances. 

« Et je vais vous en faire la démonstration ! » ajouta-t-il avant d'attraper Martin par la taille et de coller ses lèvres aux siennes, sous les exclamations surprises des spectateurs, sous le choc. Il approfondit le baiser, le fit durer afin que l'image s'imprègne bien dans la rétine de ceux qui le voyaient. Il voulait que ça semble réel, intime. Il fût surpris de constater que Martin lui rendit brièvement, avant qu'il ne relâche sa taille. La surprise se lisait dans ses yeux bruns et Maxime ne pût se retenir de lui ébouriffer les cheveux en un geste amical et tendre à la fois. Les joues rouges, Martin bafouilla quelques mots à l'encontre des personnes regardant le duplex.   
« Excuse-le, vous connaissez Maxime, rien de l'arrête, il est incontrôlable. » suivi d'un rire gêné, appuyé par celui de Maxime. Cette explication suffit au public qui rit à ce qu'il croyait être une nouvelle pitrerie de l'humoriste. 

Martin ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait encore le goût du baiser sur les lèvres et par dessus tout, cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Ce qui l'inquiéta surtout c'est d'entendre la respiration laborieuse de son patron dans son oreillette sans qu'il ne lui parle. Le plus vieux ne fit aucun commentaire quand à la séquence, il n'émit aucun son. Il en était incapable. Ce fût Laurent qui ordonna qu'on coupe le duplex avant qu'un silence gênant de s'installe entre les deux hommes en direct. La liaison se coupa sur la mine gênée et inquiète de Martin. 

Yann finit l'émission en pilote automatique. Il se sentait glacé, vide. Les images ne cessaient de défiler devant ses yeux en une litanie infernale. Dès que l'émission se termina, il se hâta de se rendre dans sa loge, ne regardant personne. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il n'arrêtait de se remémorer tous les moments entre Martin et Maxime quand ce dernier travaillait encore avec eux. Il y avait-il eu quelque chose entre eux à cette époque ? Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas vu ? C'était au moment où Martin commençait avec eux. Trop accaparé par les sentiments qui faisaient leur apparition en présence du reporter, il avait peut-être manqué de clairvoyance. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. C'était Martin. 

« Yann, je te jure que je n'étais pas au courant de ce qu'il allait faire ! Je ne l'aurais jamais laisser faire ça à l'antenne ! » cria le jeune homme dès qu'il eût décroché.  
Yann serra son téléphone dans la paume de sa main. En réalité, pour la première fois l'émission était le cadet de ses soucis.   
« Est-ce que c'était la première fois ? »  
La question déstabilisa Martin, il ne s'y attendait pas. Le présentateur l'entendit souffler la fumée de sa cigarette. 

« Oui. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. »   
« Est-ce que tu as aimé ça ? »   
« Yann, ce n'est pas le moment et ce n'est pas la question. Je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui s'était passé. Je te jure que ça ne se reproduira plus devant les caméras. »  
« Devant les caméras ? Donc tu as l'intention de recommencer ? » Yann commençait à perdre son calme et l'agressivité pointait dans sa voix. Martin se mit sur la défensive.   
« Ce n'est pas la question.. »  
« C'est celle que je te pose pourtant. Réponds-moi. »

Martin aussi commençait à perdre son calme. 

« Ecoute Yann, j'ai pas envie de parler de ça d'accord ? Je ne sais pas même pas quoi te dire. »   
« C'est un peu facile non ? »  
« Peut-être mais c'est comme ça. On en parlera à mon retour. » 

Il raccrocha rageusement. Yann jeta sèchement son portable sur le canapé de la loge, à bout de nerfs. Il aurait aimé hurler sa rancoeur à Martin mais il en avait été incapable, la boule dans sa gorge empêchant son élocution. 

Elle ne le quitta pas, semblant grossir un peu plus chaque jour. Ne pas savoir était pire, imaginer, deviner. Après le baiser en plein direct, les réseaux sociaux s'étaient emballés, la presse à scandale aussi. Pas suffisamment pour leur faire du tord, juste assez pour en faire de la publicité. Un joli coup de pub en vérité, et Yann avait envie d'hurler. Constamment. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il lisait chaque tweet, chaque article disant à quel point ils allaient bien ensemble, les témoignages de ceux qui les avaient croisés aux états-Unis et qui les trouvaient « si mignons ensemble » Tout cela lui donnait la nausée. Il faisait semblant d'aller bien bien sûr, il se devait de ne rien laisser paraître. Il flirtait avec tous les invités , on lui avait souvent reproché de faire ça, Martin surtout, mais après ce qu'il avait vu, il avait besoin d'oublier. Ce fût quand un des invités vint le trouver dans sa loge pour lui proposer de continuer chez lui, qu'il se dit qu'il allait trop loin. Il accepta néanmoins, désireux de s'oublier quelques instants. En basculant sur le lit, le poids de l'homme sur le sien, il pensa à Martin. Il tenta d'imaginer les courbes de son corps contre le sien, la sensation de ses boucles brunes entre ses doigts. Serait-il silencieux ou bruyant ? Le laisserait-il mener la danse ou jouerait-il avec lui avec son sourire espiègle qu'il aimait tant ? En tout cas dans son imagination, le reporter était plus enthousiaste que lui, poupée de chiffon sans volonté qui laissait son corps se faire manipuler sans s'en soucier. Pure mécanique. Le plaisir n'atteignit pas son cerveau, il n'altéra même pas l'image de l'homme qui était gravé sous ses paupières. Frémissement imperceptible. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que c'était fini avant qu'il se retrouve dans son appartement. Triste et seul.


	2. "Ne le laisse pas partir"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le temps du retour est arrivé et la relation entre Yann et Martin est plus en péril que jamais.

De son côté Martin n'en menait pas large. Les retombées du coup d'éclat de Maxime l'inquiétaient, notamment concernant sa relation avec Yann. Ils se parlaient à peine à présent, ou de manière très froide. Le jeu de séduction que le présentateur menait avec certains invités s'était largement accentué, exacerbant la pression sur le cœur de Martin.   
Plus Yann flirtait avec ses invités, plus le reporter cherchait du réconfort dans son amitié avec Maxime. Ils étaient devenus inséparables et quand vint le moment de retourner à Paris, ils se promirent de ne pas altérer leur lien. 

 

« T'as vu, on est devenu un couple de stars. » s'exclama Maxime en riant. Il mit la une du magazine people devant le visage de Martin avec enthousiasme.   
« Tu sais que même ma famille doute ? Il y a un nouvel article sur nous tous les jours maintenant. C'est pas drôle ! » s 'exclama-t-il à l'encontre de Maxime et Clément, hilares.   
« C'est pas vous qui allez affronter ma mère et mon oncle dimanche midi. »   
Sur ces paroles, il pénétra dans les locaux de la rédaction, les deux autres hommes sur les talons. Ils étaient rentrés ce matin et l'humoriste avait demandé s'il pouvait les accompagner à la rédaction, pour saluer ses anciens collègues mais surtout pour voir la relation entre Martin et Yann de ses propres yeux. A voir les salutations chaleureuses et gênées, ponctuées de regards à la dérobées vers le bureau de Yann, Maxime se dit que les retrouvailles allaient mouvementées.   
Le présentateur sortit de son bureau pour se diriger vers eux, tout en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air pressé même si l'humoriste voyait bien qu'il dévorait le jeune reporter des yeux. Le sourire qui s'esquissait sur le visage du quarantenaire s'évanouit brusquement. Il venait de voir Maxime aux côtés de son envoyé spécial. Il s'arrêta devant eux, et le silence s'abattit sur le petit groupe. 

« Maxime » salua le présentateur d'une voix glaciale.   
« Yann ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Comment ça va depuis le temps ?! » répondit Maxime, imperméable à la froideur qui se dégageait de son interlocuteur.   
« Très bien. Que fais-tu ici, ce n'est plus ton lieu de travail il me semble ? «  L'avertissement était perceptible dans sa voix. Maxime le comprit parfaitement. Au froncement de ses sourcils, c'était également le cas pour Martin.   
« T'inquiète pas, je vais juste voir les gens que je connais et ils sont tous à l'étage du bas. Je vous laisse bosser. » expliqua l'humoriste d'une voix enjouée. Il sentit qu'il était mieux de battre en retraire mais rien ne l'empêchait de continuer sa mission un peu avant. Il se tourna vers Martin : « On se retrouve tout à l'heure. » Et pour ponctuer ses paroles, il attrapa Martin par les cheveux et l'embrassa à nouveau sous le yeux du présentateur et de l'ensemble de la rédaction. «

Martin eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas sursauter et de repousser Maxime par réflexe. Il faut dire qu'embrasser le jeune homme était loin d'être désagréable et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait un plan derrière la tête. Alors il joua le jeu. Quand Maxime le relâcha, il lui donna une tape amicale sur le bras en souriant.

« T'en as pas marre de faire n'importe quoi ? Vas donc embêter quelqu'un d'autre pour changer ! » 

Maxime lui rendit son sourire et partit d'un pas joyeux en quête de ses anciens collègues. Clément alla à son tour chercher la compagnie de ses collègues JRI et Martin se tourna pour parler à Yann mais entre-temps, il avait disparu. Il s'approcha du bureau de son patron, mais il n'y était pas. Blessé, il déposa sur son bureau les cadeaux qu'il lui avait ramené et sortit. 

Il chercha Yann mais ne le trouva pas de la matinée. Ce qui ne fût pas le cas de Maxime. Il tomba nez à nez avec lui au détour d'un couloir et malgré la colère sourde qui brillait dans les yeux du plus vieux, il ne se laissa pas démonter et le suivit jusqu'à son bureau. 

« Martin n'est pas là ? » demanda-il en s'asseyant en face de Yann.   
« C'est étonnant, dans mon souvenir, il était tout le temps fourré ici, dès qu'il rentrait de reportage. Il aurait fallu un incendie pour l'éloigner. A moins que ce ne soit toi qui ne le ligotait à la chaise pour ne pas qu'il parte? »

Yann ne leva pas les yeux de ses papiers. Les souvenirs qu'il évoquait ne faisaient que le mettre plus en colère par la netteté avec laquelle il se les rappelait. 

« Tu vois bien, il n'est pas là. Je te remercie pour ça, d'ailleurs, c'est à toi qu'on le doit. »Il fusilla l'humoriste du regard. « Il doit probablement te chercher partout, apparemment il ne peut plus se passer de toi. »   
« Oh tu sais je suis assez irrésistible, c'est compréhensible. L'inverse est également vrai. Quand on a la chance d'être proche de Martin, il est impossible de s'en détacher. » Il le provoquait ouvertement et Yann sera son stylo si fort entre ses doigts que l'humoriste fut étonné qu'il ne se brise pas. 

Maxime balaya le bureau du regard discrètement, avisa le même magazine people avec lequel il avait taquiné Martin quelques heures auparavant. Le reporter et lui étaient en couverture, sur la photo, ils apparaissaient très proches, le visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, on les aurait crû sur le point de s'embrasser. Vu sa réaction, le présentateur avait lu l'article et la pile de journaux sur laquelle celui-ci était posé, laissait présupposer qu'il avait lu tous les magazines qui parlaient d'eux et leur supposé idylle. Il avait quelque chose de masochiste dans cette colonne de papier glacé, il était évident qu'elle faisait souffrir Yann et pourtant il la gardait sous les yeux en permanence, comme une punition qu'il s'infligeait à lui-même. Il eut soudain de la peine pour le producteur. Il se rappelait parfaitement la relation fusionnelle qu'il entretenait avec Martin. Il ne se rappelait pas les avoir vu en froid une seule fois en plus d'un an qu'il avait passé à leurs côtés. Il savait que le reporter souffrait, il l'avait assez constaté à New York et lui avait beaucoup remonté le moral ; mais il n'avait pas pensé que ce serait aussi le cas pour le présentateur. En tout cas, pas que ce serait aussi fort. Pour la première fois, il se dit qu'il avait peut-être été un peu trop loin. 

« Tu sais il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on lit. » dit-il doucement en désignant les journaux. Le regard de Yann ne s'adoucit pas.   
« Cela ne change rien au fait que vous vous soyez embrassés en direct devant des millions de gens. »   
« Techniquement, le baiser vient de moi.. »  
« Il ne t'a pas repoussé, ni la première fois, ni la deuxième, juste à l'instant. Ça ne le gêne pas apparemment. » L'amertume colorait chacune de ses paroles.  
« Tu aurais aimé qu'il me colle une droite ? Tu n’exagérerais pas un peu ? Ce n'est qu'un baiser, ça ne veut rien dire. Et puis toi tu n'es pas tout à fait innocent non plus. » lança Maxime, qui commençait à s'agacer lui aussi.   
« Pardon ? Moi je n'embrasse personne en duplex pendant que Martin est là. »  
« C'est tout comme. A force d'aguicher la plupart de tes invités, ça commence jaser. Et je n'ai pas l'impression que tu te soucies beaucoup de l'impact que ça peut avoir sur Martin, de te voir faire les yeux doux à tout le monde comme ça alors que lui est exilé loin de vous tous. »  
« Mais ça n'a rien à voir !» s'exclama Yann. « Ce n'est pas sérieux, c'est juste pour le spectacle , pour l'émission. Ça ne mène presque jamais à rien en réalité.  
« Presque jamais ? Donc c'est déjà arrivé ? Tu as déjà couché avec un invité ? » Devant le silence de son interlocuteur qu'il prit pour un oui, Maxime soupira.  
« Yann.. tu ne peux pas te comporter comme ça avec Martin, alors que tu as fait bien pire. »  
« Martin et moi on est pas... »  
« Ne commence même pas à utiliser cet argument ! S'écria Maxime, excédé.   
 Tu fais crise sur crise à Martin depuis deux semaines et tu couches avec quelqu'un pendant qu'il est pas là ?! Belle hypocrisie. »  
« Je ne te permets pas Maxime, pour qui tu te prends ? » Le ton montait entre les deux hommes. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu couches avec Martin que tu peux te permettre de me parler sur ce ton ! »  
« Je n'ai jamais fait quoique soit avec lui. C'est en tant que son ami que je te parle et c'est pour son bien. Sois cohérent s'il te plaît. Soit tu éprouves quelque chose pour lui, et crois-moi, tout le monde ici sait que c'est le cas et tu agis. Soit tu ne ressens rien, tu lui dis clairement et tu le laisses vivre sa vie sentimentale sans t'en mêler. »   
« Je ne l'empêche de rien.. »  
« Pardon !!! Tu as toujours fait en sorte que personne ne puisse l'approcher. C'était déjà le cas quand moi je travaillais ici et d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté ce matin, ça n'a pas changé. »   
« Je veux juste le protéger. »  
« Non c'est toi que tu veux protéger. Tu ne veux pas le perdre alors tu éloignes tous ceux qui sont susceptibles de lui plaire. Mais toi tu ne t'imposes rien. Tu te rapproches de qui tu veux. Tu l'envoies à l'autre bout de l'océan et tu espères qu'il attende sagement de rentrer sans rien faire pendant que toi tu allumes tout ce qui bouge. On récolte ce qu'on sème Yann. »   
Il sortit brusquement du bureau, laissant le présentateur maugréer dans la solitude étouffante de son bureau. 

 

Martin fumait sur le toit isolé. Il tentait de maîtriser la douleur qui lui vrillait le cœur. On lui avait dit pour Yann et l'invité. Qu'il l'avait rejoint dans les loges, qu'ils étaient partis ensemble. Que Yann portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille quand il était revenu travailler le lendemain. Qu'on pensait qu'ils se voyaient encore. Et Martin continuait de fumer. Dans chaque bouffée, la volonté de faire reculer la douleur un peu plus loin en lui même, là où elle serait moins à vif. Quand la fumée se mélangeait à l'air, la souffrance reprenait sa place. Voilà ce qu'on récoltait à être éloigné aussi longtemps. Les gens vous oublient, la vie continue sans vous et quand vous revenez, on vous reproche presque le déséquilibre que vous provoquez dans l'harmonie créée par votre absence Martin aurait aimé être indispensable, qu'on pense à lui quand il était si loin, pendant si longtemps. Mais comme la nature reprend ses droits sur les ruines que les humains laissent derrière eux, la place vacante de Martin avait été transmise à d'autres. 

Lui se retrouvait bancal, sans la présence de Yann à ses côtés pour le rééquilibrer. Leur binôme était si fort qu'il avait permis au reporter de pas sentir la distance ou l'éloignement, entre eux mais aussi avec le reste de l'équipe. Avec la fêlure qui les séparait maintenant, c'est toute la posture de Martin qui s'effritait. Il sentit le poids de la solitude lui courber les épaules. Bien sûr, sous la chape de plomb qui le recouvrait, la jalousie grondait. La pensée de Yann dans les bras d'un autre lui laissait un goût de cendres dans la bouche. Il se sentait dupé, trahi. Bien sûr, ils ne s'étaient jamais rien promis ouvertement, mais il avait semblé au jeune homme que leur accord était tacite. Ils s'appartenaient l'un à l'autre. Lui n'aurait jamais été se réfugier dans les bras d'un homme pendant son séjour aux USA. L'incartade de Maxime ne comptait pas, il l'avait fait pour jouer, les sentiments amoureux étaient absents de son petit coup d'éclat. Contenu de tout ce qui s'était passé, Martin se demanda s'il n'avait pas été le seul à accepter cet accord entre eux. Clairement Yann ne sentait pas lié à lui, pas comme Martin l'était en tout cas, même s'il avait l'air de très mal supporter son rapprochement avec Maxime. Martin se sentait comme un jouet, qu'on ne désire encore uniquement parce que d'autres le veulent mais qu'on abandonne très vite quand d'autres jouets nouveaux apparaissent. Il ressentait cet abandon à chaque sourire aguicheur, à chaque oeillade qui ne lui était pas adressée, et il en avait assez. La répétition de ces coups au cœur résultait en une lassitude dangereuse car passionnée. Il ne pouvait plus rester comme ça, à souffrir au loin, condamné à se voir sombrer dans l'oubli et l'indifférence. Il avait besoin de vivre, fort, pour couvrir le bruit de son cœur brisé qui menaçait de le rendre sourd à retentir à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Le tourbillon que son amitié avec Maxime avait amené lui avait permis de souffler mais la douleur était revenue, accrue. Il fallait qu'il parte, définitivement. 

D'un pas déterminé, il traversa tout la rédaction, la tête haute et le regard froid. Les regards coulèrent en sa direction. Il entra dans le bureau de Yann sans frapper, comme à son habitude. Son patron semblait absorbé par la lecture d'un magazine, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. En s'approchant, Martin constata qu'il s'agissait du même journal que lui avait montré Maxime le jour de leur retour. Ils étaient tous les deux sur la photo, complices, les épaules se frôlant alors qu'ils marchaient. Vu sous cet angle, difficile de ne pas les prendre pour des amoureux.   
Il se racla la gorge pour que Yann lève enfin les yeux vers lui. Ce qu'il fit. Le reporter avait toujours du mal à résister à l'azur de son regard, il le rendait faible, hésitant. Mais à ce moment précis, il ravivait la douleur qui s'était logée dans sa poitrine. Le présentateur le fixait, impassible. L'atmosphère était électrique, chargée de tensions et de non-dits. Martin prit sa respiration et se lança, en espérant que sa voix ne tremble pas trop.

« Je tiens à ce que tu sois le premier au courant. Je démissionne. »  
« Pardon ?  Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Martin ? » C'était la dernière chose à laquelle le quarantenaire s'attendait.  
« Je n'ai pas encore écris ma lettre, je te la donnerai tout à l'heure, afin de rendre la chose officielle. Je voulais juste te prévenir. » Sans attendre de réponse, il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte.   
« Ne te donne pas cette peine, je ne la lirai pas. Je n'accepte pas ta démission Martin. »  
Le jeune homme fit volte-face, la colère raidissant son dos.   
« Pardon ? » Déjà sa voix se faisait agressif.   
« Tu m'as bien entendu, je te laisse pas partir. Ton contrat n'est pas terminé. » Yann s'était reculé au fond de son siège, les bras croisés, son regard plongé dans celui de son employé. Le bras de fer était lancé. 

« Je ne suis pas ton prisonnier Yann, tu ne peux pas me forcer à rester si j'ai envie de partir. »  
« Mais tu ne veux pas partir Martin, je te connais. »  
« Pas suffisamment apparemment. Je suis très sérieux. Dès que cette conversation est terminée, j'irai en avertir Laurent. »  
Yann se leva brusquement et pose les poings sur la table.   
« Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. C'est hors de question. »  
« Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ça change ? Tu trouveras quelqu'un pour me remplacer. Facilement. Hugo pourra prendre ma place, il en a les épaules. »  
« Et toi, tu pourras me remplacer ? »  
« Ce n'est pas la question. Je partirai. Je trouverai bien. »  
« Je ne te parlais pas boulot Martin. Je te parlais de nous. Tu peux remplacer ce qu'on a comme ça d'un claquement de doigts ? »  
« Et c'est quoi “nous” exactement ? Moi qui te regarde draguer tout ce qui bouge sans pouvoir rien y faire, bloqué à l'autre bout du monde ? Ne pouvant rien dire parce que techniquement, il n'y a pas de “nous”. Je ne veux plus de ça.. »  
« Donc tu m'abandonnes comme ça ? » 

Martin serra les dents, agacé par la façon dont Yann inversait les rôles. C'est lui qui affrontait la solitude et le rejet, constamment. Il désigna le téléphone de son patron qui trônait sur son bureau.

« Tu devrais t'en sortir. Après tout, tu n'es pas seul je crois. »  
« Et toi tu vas faire me faire croire que tu es seul ? Comment va Maxime ? »

Martin leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea de nouveau vers la porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée quand il sentit le souffle de Yann dans sa nuque. Le présentateur posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte.   
« Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je sens que tu n'es pas avec lui. »  
« J'aimerais pouvoir dire la même chose. » répliqua Martin acide. Derrière lui, Yann se perdait dans la courbe de son cou, s'attardait sur chaque grain de beauté. Sans pouvoir résister, il s'approcha de sa peau, irrésistiblement attiré par l'odeur de son parfum. Son nez touchait presque la peau veloutée à présent.   
« Tu peux. »  
Sous des doigts ceux de Martin tremblaient légèrement. Il resserra sa prise, déterminé à ne pas le laisser quitter son bureau, pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas mis les choses à plat. Il n'avait pas pu après sa conversation avec Maxime, empêtré comme il l'était dans sa propre fierté. Il avait besoin de savoir ce que ressentait Martin. Connaissant les rumeurs qui courraient à son sujet, il avait laissé le jeune homme les affronter afin de jauger les réactions de l'envoyé spécial. C'était cruel il le savait mais il avait besoin d'être sûr de ce que ressentait Martin pour pouvoir avancer. 

« Vraiment, ce n'est pas ce que tout le monde raconte. » continuait le reporter en essayant de ne pas se laisser troublé par la chaleur du corps contre le sien.  
« Ils se trompent. Comme Closer je l'espère. »  
Martin pouffa de rire si bas que Yann faillit manquer de l'entendre. Déjà l'atmosphère se faisait moins tendue. Mais le jeune homme retrouva son sérieux.  
« On fait quoi maintenant ? » 

Yann posa la main sur la hanche de Martin et le fit pivoter doucement. Ils se faisaient face à présent.Yann n'avait pas reculé, son nez frôlait celui de du reporter à présent. De là où il se tenait il pouvait voir les éclats d'or qui illuminaient les yeux bruns dans lesquels ils se noyaient. 

« Maintenant, tu restes avec moi, on continue comme avant. Tu ne pars pas. Je promets que j'arrête de me comporter comme un idiot et de t'ignorer, que j'arrête de flirter avec chaque invité tous les soirs. Je le faisais uniquement pour te rendre jaloux tu sais. Ils ne comptent pas. C'est du spectacle. Nous c'est réel.» Martin fit un bruit de gorge désapprobateur et Yann sourit. Une partie de lui adorait voir le jeune homme aussi jaloux. « Je n'ai qu'une condition.. »  
Martin fronça les sourcils.   
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Yann le regarda puis laissa ses yeux dériver vers la bouche pleine et sensuelle du jeune homme. Il s'en empara soudainement, comme il rêvait de le faire depuis longtemps. Une main vint s'ensevelir dans la chevelure brune tandis que l'autre agrippait la hanche menue à sa portée. Martin soupira contre ses lèvres et il approfondit le baiser. Quand ils s'interrompirent Yann murmura :  
« Je veux être le seul à pouvoir faire ça. Pas de Maxime, pas de blague pendant les duplex, personne d'autre, jamais. Juste moi.  »   
Martin sourit, et il l'embrassa à nouveau, juste un frôlement.   
« Uniquement si je suis le seul moi aussi. Je n'ai envie de te partager avec personne, deal ? »  
« Deal. »  
Ils scellèrent leur accord d'un nouveau baiser, doux, lent et profond à la fois. Ils leur restaient beaucoup de détails à régler, d'accords à passer, de promesses à tenir. Mais ils s'étaient enfin trouvés après s'être tant cherchés et attendus, et pour l'instant, cela était bien suffisant. 

 


End file.
